Welcome To The Falls, Babydoll
by annak1308
Summary: Babydoll finds herself in Mystic Falls after being brought there. Stefan finds her and brings her to the Boarding House, where Bonnie helps her and they start to become friends, amidst all the drama and crazy supernatural happenings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first fanfics, and was just a random idea I came up with while talking to a friend. I decided to make a crossover with Bonnie from The Vampire Diaries, and Babydoll from Sucker Punch. It's not the best, but I kinda like it. I hope other people like it, too.  
>None of the characters belong to me. They're all from The CW, Warner Brothers, LJ Smith, and Zack Snyder's mind.<br>**

Chapter One:

It's raining outside again, and the trees outside my bedroom window make the sky look gloomier than it is. Elena and Caroline are both busy tonight, so it's just me hanging out by myself. Alone time wasn't exactly the worst thing in the world for me. It gave me time to work on my magic, and helped me focus on things.

My grimoire felt like it was humming in my lap as I did a basic spell. I was trying to levitate things and put them back down without breaking them. So far it was going great. The jewelry box was hovering a few inches off my dresser, with some necklaces swaying from the sides. I went to set it back down gently when my phone went off. Of course it came back down with a thud. I looked at my phone to see a text message from Stefan.

_I know you're probably busy, but I really need your help with something. Can you swing by the boarding house?_

I sighed, getting the feeling that he needed me to do some spell to help save Elena. I love the girl and all, but things between us are a bit strained at the moment. Ever since she sent Jeremy away I've been annoyed with her. When she didn't come looking for me after I got kidnapped by my own mother, that just made it worse. I know she was trying to help Stefan, but she didn't even text to see if I was okay.

Even though I didn't exactly want to, I told him I'd be there in ten minutes. I grabbed my grimoire, purse, and headed for my car. The rain wasn't too bad, so I wasn't struggling to see or anything. In fact, the sound of the raindrops hitting my windshield was quite peaceful. I knew I was close when I reached the familiar winding in the road. Soon enough, the house came into view as I pulled in towards the driveway.

When I shut the car off, I noticed Stefan was the only one home. That was nice to know, since I wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with Damon's smartass remarks. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

Stefan must've been waiting for me to get there, since he opened the door before I even reached the front step. It didn't surprise me at all that he had a worried look on his face. I've grown used to seeing him so broody that I almost forget what his happy face looks like.

"Thanks for coming, I didn't know who else to call." He said, leaning against the doorframe in a grey tank top and jeans. He turned around to go back in the house when I walked up to the door.

Closing it behind me, I saw him turn around. His expression quickly grew confused as he looked at me. I folded my arms across my chest before I said anything. "What's going on, Stefan? Did Elena do something-"

He interrupted me with a quick shake of his head. "No, this has nothing to do with Elena or any vampire business." He looked behind him into the living room, then back at me. Finally, he said, "I found this girl... She was sitting at a booth in the back of the Grill. I don't know what happened to her or anything. I didn't see who might've brought her there or anything and she won't speak. She just looks like she's... not here anymore." He looked genuinely worried about this girl's safety, so I walked in the room she was in.

My face instantly fell when I saw her sitting on the couch. She's older than me, but looks so young. All she had on was a dark grey dress and black flat shoes. Stefan had draped a blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm. Her blonde hair was in pigtails, and her lips were chapped. What stood out to me the most were her big brown eyes. They looked they were everywhere else but in this room.

She didn't seem to react to Stefan's presence, or mine. I sat down on the couch next to her and she still didn't move. I tried touching her shoulder, but she just leaned her head to the side.

"Hey," I said, not knowing what I was even going to say to her that might help. She kept the same expression on her face. "I know you must be scared, but we want to help you. What's your name?" I tried asking basic questions, so she wouldn't freak out or anything. I looked at her again, but she still didn't move.

Stefan looked at me with concern, and said, "I don't know what's wrong with her. She seems like she's in shock. She won't talk or move. I didn't want to force her to walk all way here, so I carried her when I got her out of the Grill."

I bit my lip, not knowing how to react to that. I tried pushing a strand of her wet hair away from her face, but she was still as a statue. Looking at her face, I started to notice something. Not only was she not reacting to anything that was happening around her, she also wasn't doing anything. She was breathing, but other than that, she wasn't doing anything at all. There was no fidgeting, no clutching the blanket, no itch to scratch. That's when I looked into her eyes again and noticed.

"Stefan," I started, still looking at her eyes. "I think I might know why she's not responsive to anything."

He walked over and stood in front of us, his brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't say anything, I guess since he was waiting for me to say something first.

I looked back at the girl and said, "Her eyes... They look like they're not here with us. She's not spaced out at all. So the only other explanation I can think of is that... She's not here with us, either."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I froze when I started to realize what was wrong with her. She wasn't just spaced out, something had happened to her. "I didn't even think people did that anymore..." I breathed out.

Stefan looked at me with concern, and I looked back at him. "Stefan... I don't know who still does stuff like this, but... this girl... I think she was lobotomized." I started getting sad, wondering who would still be sick enough to put another person through something like that. "Look at her; she's not reacting to a single thing that's happening around her. How did you even get her here?"

He sat down in the chair next to the couch and shrugged. "I tugged on her arm a little and she just stood up. I didn't want anyone to walk up to her, since I have no clue what they would do with her. I told her that we needed to leave, and that I would help her, so she walked with me. She kind of walked like a zombie. I felt like I was kind of forcing her to walk, so I picked her up and carried her here." He looked as upset as I felt. Rubbing his face, he spoke again. "Is there any way you can possibly help her out?"

Just before I could answer him, Damon came home. He walked in the room and took one look at us before saying, "What's going on here?" When the girl didn't move, he pointed to her. "What's wrong with her?"

I was already searching my grimoire for something that might be able to help her. I couldn't find much, except a spell on how to reverse the effects of severe trauma. Lobotomy fell under that category, so I figured I'd give it a shot.

"Damon, go get me a bowl of water and two candles. This poor girl somehow got left at the Grill by whoever brought her there." I said, slamming the open grimoire down on my lap. "She's not responding to anything because she was lobotomized."

Damon rushed out of the room, and was back with the necessary items within two minutes. "A lobotomy, huh? I didn't think they did those anymore."He said, putting everything on the coffee table. "Even I find them sickening."

I just let out a disgusted sigh, before lighting the candles. I took her left hand and held it in the bowl, since I knew she'd knock it over if I didn't. My grimoire started to vibrate as I hummed the spell to myself. Power flowed through me freely while I kept a grip on the girl's hand. Nothing seemed to be happening, so I kept going. Soon enough I was focusing on the spell, and didn't notice anything until about thirty seconds later.

There were faint gasping noises, growing louder with each second. I felt her hand move as she flexed her fingers. The couch suddenly had more movement, and I heard a sniffle. I kept going, not sure if I should stop just then. It's not like I needed to stop myself, the spell seemed to do that on its own.

None of us moved, except the girl. We all looked at her as she removed her hand from both the bowl and my grip. She looked around for a little bit, before looking at us. "Who are you? Where am I? Where is she?" She asked, taking deep breaths between each question.

I started to panic, but I knew I had to relax if I was going be any help. I touched her shoulder and looked at her. "Sweetie, can you remember your name?" I didn't know what else to say, so I figured baby steps were the best option.

She looked at me like she was afraid, but seemed to relax a bit when she noticed I wasn't going to hurt her. "My name..." She started. "I'm Babydoll."

My eyebrow raised in confusion. I barely knew this girl, but I was sure her name couldn't simply be Babydoll. Then again, it would be rude to say that to her. None of us had any idea what may have happened to her before she got here.

"My name is Babydoll. I don't really know what happened or how I got here, but I know she brought me here..." She started to say something about the girl who brought her to Mystic Falls, but trailed off.

I placed my hand on her arm and said, "Its okay, sweetie. My name is Bonnie," I gestured to the Salvatores. "And this is Stefan, and his brother Damon. This is their house. Stefan brought you here when he found you."

Babydoll looked at them, and then stared at Stefan. "Was she there when you found me?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "I didn't see anyone around who looked like they might have been there with you. That's why I got you out of there and brought you here. I didn't want someone else to find you. Not everyone that goes there on a Tuesday night is exactly trustworthy."

Nodding, she said, "Thank you. In that case, I'm glad you were the one to find me. I appreciate you bringing me here."

I couldn't help but notice how quiet and soft her voice was. She knew she was safe from the alcoholics at the Grill, but I could tell she was questioning how safe she was with us. Her eyes were wet and I knew she was going to cry soon. I slowly put my arms around her to hug her. I don't know what I was hoping to accomplish with that, but she looked like she could really use it. At first she flinched, but she began to hug me back. I heard a sniffle and held her a bit tighter.

The front door opened again, but this time Elena had just come in. "Damon, I really don't have time for your stupid games right now. You said you'd meet me-" She stopped midsentence when she saw Babydoll sitting next to me. "What's going on, guys? Who's this?" She sat on the arm of Stefan's chair, since he was closest to her.

I pulled away from Babydoll and sighed again. "This is Babydoll. Stefan found her at the Grill. She was sitting by herself, and he couldn't find the person that brought her there. He carried her here, since he didn't want one of the drunks getting to her." Elena looked more confused, so I kept talking. "When I got here, I noticed that she wasn't responding to anything at all. She wasn't even moving. Stefan didn't know what was wrong with her, so I tried talking to her. When she didn't respond, I looked in her eyes and noticed something was wrong. It wasn't until I really thought about it that I knew what happened to her." I finished, wanting to cry knowing that people still torture others like this.

Damon spoke up so that I didn't have to talk anymore. "Apparently there are still people out there who find joy in turning people into brain dead vegetables for their own amusement." He said, before looking at Elena, who raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Yes, I know I compel people, but there's a difference between compulsion and getting lobotomized. At least with compulsion, people can still function."

Before Elena could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Damon went to go answer it. I took that as an opportunity to try and ask Babydoll some more questions. Turning to her, I asked, "Do you remember the girl who brought you here?"

She looked at me, then bowed her head and nodded. She started to speak, but turned around Damon came back in the room.

There was a girl with him, wearing a floral dress with her hair in a ponytail. Babydoll's eyes widened and she began to cry. "Sweet Pea!" She shouted, rushing to go hug her.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is pretty much Chapter Two from Babydoll's POV. I just wanted to show the spell from her perspective, so it wasn't just Bonnie saying everything. **

Chapter Three

I felt something stir inside me, kind of like I was waking up. It was weird, like static electricity. My senses started to come back a little. I could feel something on my hand. Part of me wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. My hearing was returning, and I could just barely make out the sound of someone talking. I still couldn't see, but I felt something else. It was the old me was fighting against what happened.

Instead of seeing where I was, my mind flashed back to the night I helped Sweet Pea escape. All I could remember was kicking some man in the groin, then being slammed into a chair. I felt a sharp pain, and that was it. It was like I was dead, except I was still here. I just couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, I could feel someone holding my hand. It felt a little wet. I didn't know what to make of that, but I still couldn't move. My hearing was coming back, and the voice grew a little louder. I tried to focus on it. The voice was a little deep, but warm. I knew it was a girl, but I didn't know what she was saying. The more I listened, the more I realized she was chanting.

I was starting to feel afraid. I've never heard anything like that before. It didn't help that I could suddenly feel my hand in water. What the hell was happening to me?

Thankfully, my vision started to come back more. I had retreated inside my mind, so I had forgotten whether or not I could actually see. I couldn't make out much. I attempted to look at my hand and focus on it. Soon enough, I could see it in a bowl of water. There was another hand holding on to it. Judging by the sound of the voice I heard, it was the girl who was chanting. I flexed my hand a little just to see if I still could.

Gasping, I heard her voice grow louder. I realized I was sitting down on something, and I blinked my eyes a few times. A few seconds later, everything stopped.

I looked down and saw that I was sitting in front of a table. There was a bowl of water, which I still had my hand in. There were two candles behind it, which must've just gone out. I could see the tiny smoke plumes rising from them.

Not knowing where I was or how I got here, my only instinct was to panic. I removed my hand from the bowl and looked around. I gasped more and couldn't think of anything to say. My brain seemed to decide on, "Who are you? Where am I? Where is she?" Somehow I knew she was responsible for bringing me here, even if I couldn't tell what was happening...

Blinking, I took another deep breath and looked around again. There was a girl sitting next to me. I was going to panic and run away, but she looked concerned. She had a pretty caramel colored face, with striking green eyes. I looked at her outfit, a white sundress with lace ruffles at the bottom. She had on tan shoes and a black jacket. An open book sat in her lap, the writing a language I didn't recognize. She didn't look threatening, but then again, neither did Blue.

Sitting in a chair next to her was a young man. I couldn't tell how old he was, but he didn't look too much older than the girl. He had hazel eyes and a chiseled face. His brown hair was in an interesting style, spiked up a little at the top. He wore a grey tank top and jeans. He looked worried too, so I started to calm down a bit.

The other one stood up, looking just as confused as I was. He wore all black, with a leather jacket. His blue eyes were vivid, his brown hair shaggy. He was watching me with such intensity. It would've made me panic more, but he seemed just as worried.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I felt a hand on my shoulder, which had to have been the girl's. "Sweetie, can you remember your name?" She asked me softly. Her voice was soft, yet dripping with concern. I started to relax, realizing that I wasn't in danger. If anything, she helped save me.

"My name," I trailed off a little, feeling confused. It's been a while since I heard my name, that I'd almost forgotten it. "I'm Babydoll." The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was probably thinking that couldn't be my name, but it was.

"My name is Babydoll. I don't really know what happened or how I got here, but I know she brought me here..." I said, becoming a little unsure of myself. I didn't know where I was, but somehow I just knew that she had to be the one who brought me here. No one else would've come to see me besides Dr. Gorski. She would never have trusted anyone else to take me away from that place.

The girl placed her hand on my arm and said, "Its okay, sweetie. My name is Bonnie," She turned to gesture the men in the room. "And this is Stefan, and his brother Damon. This is their house. Stefan brought you here when he found you."

I looked at them, then focused on Stefan. "Was she there when you found me?" I asked, my eyes starting to grow wet.

"No," He said, shaking his head. ""I didn't see anyone around who looked like they might have been there with you. That's why I got you out of there and brought you here. I didn't want someone else to find you. Not everyone that goes there on a Tuesday night is exactly trustworthy."

Nodding, I said, "Thank you. In that case, I'm glad you were the one to find me. I appreciate you bringing me here." Of course this place wasn't completely safe. Then again, what place was?

Part of me really wanted to cry, because I had very little clue what had happened. How did I even get here? Why did we stop here of all places? I felt Bonnie hugging me and I started to flinch. What's wrong with me? All she wanted to do was hug me, so I let her. She hugged me tighter and I started to feel safer. I'd been in my own mind for so long that I almost forgot how nice it felt to have someone hug me.

Suddenly I heard the front door open. Another girl walked in, and she didn't sound too happy. "Damon, I really don't have time for your stupid games right now. You said you'd meet me-" She stopped midsentence when she saw me sitting next to Bonnie. "What's going on, guys? Who's this?" She asked, her long brown hair swaying as she sat on the arm of Stefan's chair.

Bonnie pulled away from me and sighed. "Elena... This is Babydoll. Stefan found her at the Grill. She was sitting by herself, and he couldn't find the person that brought her there. He carried her here, since he didn't want one of the drunks getting to her." Elena looked more confused, so she kept talking. "When I got here, I noticed that she wasn't responding to anything at all. She wasn't even moving. Stefan didn't know what was wrong with her, so I tried talking to her. When she didn't respond, I looked in her eyes and noticed something was wrong. It wasn't until I really thought about it that I knew what happened to her." I listened to her talk, since I wasn't sure what else to do. Maybe after Bonnie explained my situation, I'd find out a little bit more about them.

Damon spoke up, picking up where she left off. "Apparently there are still people out there who find joy in turning people into brain dead vegetables for their own amusement." He said, before looking at Elena, who raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Yes, I know I compel people, but there's a difference between compulsion and getting lobotomized. At least with compulsion, people can still function." It was a harsh way of putting it, but that's essentially what had happened to me. There was another word that he said, it sounded so strange to me.

Compulsion. The word sounded... technical. I had no idea what he was referring to, but from the sound of things, it had to do with taking someone's control away. If he could do that, that meant he wasn't as nice as nice as the others. He scared me a little bit.

Before Elena could say anything back to him, there was a knock on the door. Damon went to go answer it. Bonnie must've taken that as an opportunity to ask me more questions. Turning to me, she asked, "Do you remember the girl who brought you here?"

I looked at her, then bowed my head and nodded. I started to speak, but turned around Damon came back in the room.

I could recognize the girl with him instantly. She was wearing a floral dress with her hair in a ponytail. My eyes widened and I began to cry. "Sweet Pea!" I shouted, rushing to go hug her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is back in Bonnie's POV. It's a bit rushed compared to the first two, but I'll try to make up for that in the next chapter :).**

Chapter Four

We all looked at the new visitor, wondering who she was. She must've been the person who brought Babydoll to the Grill.

She hugged her tight, saying, "I'm so sorry, Baby. I only left to find out where the bathrooms were. I got stopped by a man who insisted on buying me a drink, but I eventually got away from him. By the time I went back out, you were gone. I asked the busboy if he saw anyone. He said he did, and after we talked he dropped me off here."

Elena spoke up this time. "That must've been our friend Matt. He works there."

"I see," The girl said, nodding. "May I sit down?" She asked, not sure who to look at.

I patted the spot next to me that Babydoll got up from. They both walked over and sat down on the couch. The other girl turned to us as she held Babydoll's hand.

"We both came from Lennox House." She said, explaining their situation. "It's a mental hospital. I had been there for about two years, but she was only there for two weeks before we escaped."

I got a little confused, and started to wonder whether or not I made the right choice by helping her. After speaking to her, she seemed completely harmless. I guess I was just paranoid after dealing with the whole Klaus situation.

Babydoll spoke up. "I was sent there after my mother was killed. My stepfather put me there against my will. I came up with the plan to escape. Of course it didn't exactly go as I planned..." She trailed off, stopping to cry.

The other girl, who Babydoll called Sweet Pea, rubbed her back as she sobbed. "She helped organize a plan to get us out, as well as my younger sister Rocket, and our friends Blondie and Amber. Sadly, they didn't make it." She said, not looking at any of us. "I'm guessing you found out what happened to Baby."

My heart began to hurt a little. They both have clearly been through a lot, and they seemed so young. Sweet Pea was clearly hardened by everything that happened. I could relate to her a little bit on that. I couldn't tell with Baby. Then again, I had just reversed something that most people have to live with forever.

I shut my brain up long enough to talk again. "Yeah. It was pretty hard to figure out at first, but then I decided I had to help."

"But... how? How did you manage to turn her into the person she was before?" She asked, understandably confused. After all, it's not every day that something like this happens. "That's impossible. Unless there's some kind of magic in this world we don't know about..." She trailed off when she saw the look on Damon's face. "Wait... Are you...?" She started to ask, but almost looked afraid to.

Truthfully, I was scared to even respond. I had no clue how she would react if I told her, but she really wanted to know. After all, I owed her an explanation for what I did. "I'm... I'm a witch." I said, bracing myself for whatever she might decide to do. She didn't move, but she did stare me. "I come from a powerful line of witches. I saw Babydoll and knew that something was wrong. It was only when I really looked at her eyes that I noticed what it was. Luckily I found a spell that could reverse it."

Sweet Pea looked at the others, who were also watching her reaction. "You... You all know about this?" She asked slowly, pointing at them. I guess it wasn't too unbelievable for her, considering the evidence was right there in front of her.

Elena nodded. "I was the first person she told. She's really a witch. It's unbelievable, but it's also kind of cool." She turned to smile at me.

"We all have our dirty little secrets around here," Damon said, finally speaking up. "But those are for another time on another day."

"I agree," I said, looking at Stefan, who nodded with me. "You've already been through way more than enough; you don't need to be even more overwhelmed by any of our issues." I looked at her and Babydoll. Both of them had visible bags under their eyes. They had to have been tired. Who knew how much traveling they had been doing in order to get here?

Stefan was next to speak. "Do you have any place to stay?" He asked.

Sweet Pea shook her head and said, "No. My car broke down, so we stopped at the Grill to try and find a taxi. I wanted to go to my mother's, but I don't know if that will happen. Babydoll doesn't have anyone to stay with, either. She has no family left. I didn't think of a plan when I got her out of Lennox House. All I knew was I didn't want to just leave her there..."

"How do you think your mother will react to her?" He asked.

Her face fell. "I have no idea, to be honest with you. She didn't even have much to say to me over the phone, so who knows how she'll act in person." She seemed hurt by that, but I wasn't about to ask for more details.

Stefan sat there for a moment, most likely trying to figure something out. "Well, this is a pretty big place." He said. "If Babydoll doesn't have anywhere else to go to, she's more than welcome to stay here while she figures things out." He looked at Damon to gauge his reaction.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier." He walked over to Stefan, putting his hand on his shoulder. He smiled at Babydoll and said, "There are plenty of rooms, so you can have any one you want."

Babydoll nodded and smiled. "I'd like that, thank you."

Sweet Pea looked a little surprised, but she didn't protest. "As long as you're comfortable here, that's enough for me. I can figure something out if things don't work out with my mother."

Stefan nodded his head. He got up and went to the kitchen. When he came back out, he had a small piece of paper. Handing it to Sweet Pea, he said, "This is my phone number in case you need anything. If you can't find a place to stay or anything, the offer is still there."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry; I don't think I got your name." Looking around, she laughed and said, "I don't think I got anyone's names, now that I think about it."

"I'm Stefan, that's my brother Damon, and our friends Elena and Bonnie." He said, gesturing to each of us as he said our names. He smiled and she returned the gesture.

"Thank you for bringing her back here, Stefan. I really appreciate it." She looked at Babydoll, who was walking over to her. "I'll try and call you when I see my mother. I'll miss you, Baby." She said, as she hugged her tightly.

Babydoll returned the hug. "I'll miss you too." Pulling away, she looked at her and said, "Thank you so much for getting me out of there."

Sweet Pea's smile couldn't have been any bigger. "Anything for you. Take care of yourself."

Elena and I stood up and hugged Sweet Pea. Stefan volunteered to help her find her car, so he could bring Babydoll's stuff here. She said yes, so they left. Damon took his spot in the chair with his refilled glass of whiskey.

A part of me wanted to cry, I guess because Babydoll and Sweet Pea remind me of myself and Elena. Their relationship seemed a bit similar to ours. We did what we had to do for each other and didn't mind it. Things seemed a lot crazier lately with all the madness going on. I was starting to wonder if things would ever go back to being some sort of normal again.

Shutting my brain up again, I turned to Babydoll and smiled. "So, are you ready to go pick out a room?"


	5. Chapter 5

**For this chapter, I wanted to do a little character development for Bonnie, since I'm mostly doing this from her POV. Damon's a bit out of character, but their conversation will become pretty important later on in the story :).**

Chapter Five

We left Damon downstairs to do whatever it is that he felt like doing, and went to find Babydoll a room. We walked past his and saw a room that was a nice size, but I don't think she was interested in being near him. I can't say I blame her. Damon can be seriously annoying sometimes.

We kept walking until she paused in front of a decent sized room closer to Stefan's and smiled. "I think I'll take this one." She said, walking over to the bed.

It was a nice, queen sized poster bed, with a nice silk canopy. The sheets were a light blue, with two matching pillows. There were a few throw pillows in front of them, making it look ready for a showroom floor.

To the right of the bed was a nice bay window with a cushioned seat. Hanging from the sides were the purple curtains. The view was pretty nice; I could see the trees on the side of the house, as well as a path to the backyard. I had to admit, Babydoll has great taste.

Elena stood up from the seat and sighed. "I'd love to stay and hang out, but I have to get back home. There's still dishes and laundry to be done." She hugged Babydoll and promised she would text me later.

Babydoll stood in front of the window with me and asked, "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be here. Stefan and I have some things we need to talk about, so you'll be seeing me." She smiled a little at that.

Looking at her again, I could see that the bags under her eyes had gotten darker. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. "It's almost ten; did you want to just go to sleep?"

"I think that's a good idea. I'm really tired and I can't remember the last time I got a good night's sleep." She said, walking to the bed. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then." She got under the covers and buried her head in a pillow. I didn't wait too long to see if she was comfortable. I figured she had enough of my presence for one night.

I closed the curtains and softly shut the door when I left. It was still early for me, so I decided to go back downstairs and talk to Damon. Of course I didn't have to go very far. He just loved popping up out of nowhere.

"Was it necessary to scare me like that?" I asked, growing slightly irritated with him. "You almost made me scream, which would've been rude. Babydoll is just getting to bed."

Again, almost like, clockwork, he flashed one of his trademark smirks. "Now, Bonnie, we wouldn't want to disturb her. Although speaking of screaming and getting to bed..." Right, leave it to him to pervert a situation like that. "In all seriousness, what are you going to do now?"

I shrugged, realizing that I really didn't think of a plan when Stefan offered Babydoll a room. "Well..." I considered my options, although there was only one that would make a lot of sense at this point. "I guess I'll stay while she's here. After all, who else is going to keep an eye on you?" I said, smirking back at him.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Oh don't worry about me, Judgy, I'll be on my best behavior. Besides, we both know that you'll take me down as soon as I act out of line." He laughed and turned to walk to his room. I followed after him since I knew the conversation wasn't over.

"Shut up, Damon. Can I just have a serious conversation with you for once?" I followed him in his room, but sat on the chair near his closet.

"You want to have a serious conversation with me?" He asked, looking confused. "Well, this is new. I take it Stefan doesn't want to talk?"

I sighed and lowered my head. "Honestly?" I looked at him. "He's off on his own mission to take down Klaus; he's not going to care about my problems unless they can help him in some way." As much as I loved Stefan, he was being a pain in the ass right now. Then again, I guess that's how anyone would act if the only bit of humanity they had left was taken away by a bratty hybrid.

He sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at me. "What about Elena or Caroline?" After I frowned at him again, he said, "Don't get me wrong, you're always entertaining to talk to. I'm just surprised you came to me and not anyone else."

Wow, he actually thinks I'm entertaining to talk to? "I'm officially in shock; Damon Salvatore thinks I'm entertaining." I said, not even trying to hide the surprise on my face. "I must say, I'm very flattered by that."

That smirk popped on his face again, this time comforting me instead of having its usual affect. "Well, I'm here. What do you want to talk about?"

I honestly have no idea what I want to talk about. Life has just been super hectic lately, and I don't exactly have a ton of people to help me when I need it. "Maybe I'm just lonely." I admitted. "It's hard, Damon. With all this Originals nonsense going on, it's really hard for me to find someone to talk to. I'd turn to Elena and Caroline, but they have so much going on. I found my mom, but it was nothing like I expected..." I was a little surprised at how much I was telling him, but it felt good. We tried to have a talk a few days ago, but of course Elena needed our help with something.

He looked at me again, and I almost expected him to laugh in my face at that last part. Instead, he just looked melancholy. He sighed and said, "Honestly, I can't even call your mom a piece of work. All I can say about her is that she has a lot of work to do before she can even count on you to really help her out. I know you're trying now, but think about it. How easy does it feel for you right now?" He looked at me like he knew what I was going to say.

I sighed for what was probably the millionth time today. "It feels extremely weird. I guess it's because I haven't seen her in fifteen years, but its weird even being around her. Sometimes I think I'm closing myself off to her. I don't know how to explain it." I should be grateful that I still have a mom. Damon lost his and spent his whole life trying to make everyone proud.

"I can't completely say I know how you feel. I can say that I know what it's like to be disappointed by someone. You're disappointed by your mother. I can see it in your eyes every time you think about her. I can't tell you how to get past it. My past is littered with things that Stefan was probably enjoying back in his pre-Elena days. What I can say is that it's going to take some time before things are completely okay with you two." He said, looking like he could go on and on. Instead, he stopped and looked at me.

I had no idea how to feel about any of that, but I knew he was right. I am disappointed, and I'm angry as hell. My fist started to curl up in a ball but I fought against it. I looked at him. Calming down, I said, "I'm also angry. The strange thing is that I'm not just angry at her. I'm angry with Elena, too. I would say I'm mad at Caroline, but she actually has her reasons. Elena does too, but it's different with her.

"Yeah, Elena has her issues, but you don't?" He said, sounding annoyed. I could tell it wasn't aimed at me, but I still flinched a little. "You have just as much going on, if not more. You have every right to be annoyed at her."

Sometimes I wonder why I just started talking to Damon a week ago. Sure he might get really annoying, but talking to him is nice. It's like he's becoming a different person. He's still got the sarcasm, but something's changing...

Shutting my mind up yet again, I looked back at him. "You're right," I said, growing annoyed with everything. "I do have my own stuff going on. It's just difficult to deal with all on my own."

"I know." He said, standing up and walking towards me. His arms moved up, like he was trying to give me a hug. I stood up and hugged him, feeling his arms wrap around me. It felt nice. "But just know... If you need someone to talk to, or just someone to be an annoyance, I'm always available for service."

We stood there for a little bit, just enjoying the hug. We were interrupted by a knock on the doorframe. I looked over and Babydoll was standing there with a stuffed rabbit. I guess Stefan came back with her stuff already.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." She said softly. "I can go back to bed-"

I pulled away from Damon and said, "No, it's completely fine. Damon and I were just talking. What do you need?"

"I'm just... I'm having trouble sleeping, that's all." She looked sad, so I walked over to her and hugged her. There seemed to be a lot of hugging going on here tonight, not that I minded it.

I looked back at Damon. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank you." I smiled as I walked Babydoll back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I slacked off for a few days, so this chapter is a bit sloppier. I wanted to try and make it a little amusing, though. **

Chapter Six

After we got back to her room, I sat down on the bed with Babydoll. "Is everything okay?" I asked, knowing that was probably the dumbest question I could've asked at that point. I just couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I keep having these dreams. But they feel more like... flashbacks." She said. Judging by the look on her face, they couldn't have been good. "I just keep thinking about what happened before... it's horrible." Her eyes started to water, but she seemed to be fighting the tears. "I hate it. I hate Blue too, for everything he's done." Her hand curled up in a fist, and she let it down on the bed.

It probably wasn't a good idea to ask, especially since this was all so recent for her, but curiosity got the best of me. "Blue?" I asked, wondering who he was.

Her eyes grew dark. I could already tell this wouldn't be pleasant to hear. "Blue was the person who essentially ran Lennox House. He's the type of person who... he doesn't look threatening, but that's what makes his personality even scarier. As soon as I got there, I knew it was over for me. They planned to lobotomize me right from the start. He forged the doctor's signature and just handed it over to Blue, like he couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"I'm guessing the person who forged the signature was your stepfather?" I asked, morbidly curious to hear more. At the same time, I wanted to know more about her. I did help her out, so it made sense to want to hear her story.

Nodding slowly, she said, "Yes. My stepfather practically signed my life away. It was like... nothing he did to me or my sister mattered. All he cared about was getting what he wanted. That just happened to be my mother's money that she got when my father died. He got what he wanted when he pulled the trigger and ended my sister's life. He wanted me, but got her instead. I guess my rage made it easier for him to blame the situation on me. I was deemed mentally unstable."

There was a small pause before she spoke again. "At Lennox House... things were odd. We worked in various spots of the hospital while getting treatment from Dr. Gorski. She has interesting techniques that make us confront what got us there. Instead of being horrifying, it was comforting. We were safe from it, while being imprisoned. I know that doesn't make sense, but that's how it felt. We would get up on a stage and start to act out what happened, but instead of reliving it, we'd confront it. It helped a lot of the girls out, even if it took a while." She stopped talking, and I saw a tear run down her cheek. "I'm sorry; I really should stop talking about it."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It's good to talk about your problems, even if it hurts to. It helps a lot. You have nothing to be sorry for." I said, grabbing a box of tissues from the nightstand drawer and handing it to her.

She took two tissues and wiped her tears with them. I put the box on the nightstand in case she needed more. "I guess I figured I should talk about it, since you helped me out. It makes sense to want to know more about the person you did something that big for." She smiled and looked at me again.

I smiled back and said, "It's not a problem. I'm glad you talked to me about it. Hopefully this might help you sleep better. Just remember, if you need anything else, Stefan and I are right down the hall." I was getting tired, so I figured I'd talk to Stefan about spending the night. "I should probably let you try and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, turning to her as I walked to the door.

"Good night, Bonnie." She said softly, burying her face in a pillow.

I closed the door softly and walked down the hall to talk to Stefan. When I got close enough to his room, I saw that the door was open. There were noises coming from the room and it sounded like someone was fighting. Walking slowly, I stepped in the room. I saw him hit the wall next to his armoire and watched as a girl walked towards him with a smile on her face. When she stepped into the light more, I saw that it was Katherine.

"Giving up already, Stefan? I thought you had more fight in you than that." She smirked, grabbing him by his shirt.

Stupidly, I made a noise and wound up giving myself away. I was in no mood to deal with her tonight. "Shit." I breathed to myself. Part of me wanted to have a temper tantrum, but that wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Bennett." She said, smiling at me. "So nice of you to finally join our conversation."

"It doesn't look like much of a conversation to me; it looks like you're fighting." I said, trying to mask the annoyance I felt.

Stefan tried to get up, but Katherine pinned his arms to the floor. Leaning down, she laid a big wet kiss on his mouth. He flinched and struggled under her grip. When she brought her head back up, he looked like he wanted to rinse his mouth out with something. I tried not to laugh.

Rolling his eyes, he gritted his teeth and tried to maneuver his arms away from her. "Do you know this could be considered sexual assault?"

She rolled her eyes in return and laughed. "Oh, like you'd say no to me."

"I have before, and I will do it again." He said, kicking her off of him. "Besides, I don't think Bonnie would like to see that. Have some respect, Katherine."

I decided I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore, so I just let it out. "Hey, whatever you two decide to do behind closed doors is none of my business. I'm just here for Babydoll's sake."

Katherine ignored Stefan when she heard that. Suddenly she was more interested in what I just blurted out. "I'd ask who your new friend is, but I have the feeling she's not important." She said, before looking interested. "I would like to meet her, though..." She trailed off, smirking.

"No," I said, regretting even opening my mouth. "You're right, she isn't important. Just leave her alone, unless you want trouble."

"Easy there, witchy." She said, walking over to sit on Stefan's bed. "I'm only curious."

A curious Katherine was never a safe or good thing. It usually meant she'd go far to find what's being hidden from her, and try to take advantage of whatever it is. I may have only just met Babydoll, and I may barely know her, but I'm not letting Katherine mess with her because she's bored.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her. "You know what they say about curiosity, Katherine." She rolled her eyes, so I continued. "I don't think I have to remind you that I do not play games. My fuse is already getting pretty short. Don't start with me tonight."

Walking over to me, she gave me a once over. Snorting, she said, "Look, I'm fully aware of your bloodline, but you can't do more than give me a witchy migraine. Believe when I say I've built up an immunity." She turned to look at Stefan. "As for the situation at hand, I do believe you're supposed to be scolding us right now for our behavior."

"Just because I'm Elena's friend, it doesn't mean I'm going to narc on you. I'm sure you're discussing something important, though. Details, now." I said, sitting down in the spot Katherine got up from.

Stefan finally got up from the floor and stood next to Katherine. "Well, we found out there's a spell in the tomb. Not the spell to keep vampires out, but another one. It must've been created by the original witch, since you would've said something if you happened to do it." His face took on its usual brooding look, while he waited for Katherine to speak.

She played with the ends of her hair and said, "Since it became obvious to us that Esther put the spell there, I started to really look at it. It has something to do with the original family. Apparently, she added another lovely little ritual to the mix. Of course it just happens to be another spell involving my little doppelganger. I'm not sure what, though."

"Seriously? How many sacrifice rituals do we have to go through before Klaus finally goes away?" I asked, growing very irritated. "It's just one thing after another lately..." I shook my head, not wanting to go through this again. The last time was bad enough. "What do we have to do?"

"I don't know yet, Bennett." Katherine said. "But I guess we'll find out soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone who actually reads this! XD Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I moved a while ago, and I was also dealing with personal issues, so I didn't really have the desire to write for a little bit. Also, I'm going to take a break from this fanfic for a while. I got an idea for another one, and I want to get the ball rolling on that a little bit. But I will come back to this one, and it will get more interesting. :)**

Chapter Seven

I would've stuck around for a talk about the new tomb spell, but I just wasn't in the mood. I waited until Katherine wandered down to Damon's room before I spoke to Stefan again.

"So..." I started. "I was thinking that since Babydoll's here, that maybe I should stay here with her. You know, to keep an eye on her."

He nodded and said, "That's completely fine, pick whatever room you want. I'm glad you're going to stay with her."

"I helped her out immensely, so I figured it was only the right thing to do." I said, trying not to smile. "Of course, my dad is out of town on business, so it's not like anyone is going to miss me at home. I just need to go get a few things. Can you keep an eye on her for me?" I asked, knowing that Katherine would most likely still be around when I got back.

He nodded again. "Of course. It shouldn't be too hard. Apparently Damon has a bone to pick with Katherine." After I smiled at him, we walked downstairs together. He went off to find Damon, while I went outside to my car.

The rain had gotten harder since I arrived, making it annoying for me. I left the stuff I brought with me in Babydoll's room, so all I needed was a few clothes. The drive back home wasn't too bad. It seemed to take less time getting back than it did getting to the Boarding House.

When I got there, I walked in the house and went right to my room. As I walked up the steps, I thought a lot about the conversation I had with Damon. Just two weeks ago, I never would've guessed that I'd have a heart to heart with him. Sure, we'd have conversations every now and then, but we were still coming to terms with being friends. I had to give him some credit; he's a pretty nice guy when he wants to be. I can't deny that he's also pretty damn funny.

He was also right about things with Elena. She's trying so hard to protect everyone that I don't even think she knows what she's protecting us from anymore. It gets annoying sometimes, especially when I have the power to help her out. She's just so stubborn sometimes...

Of course my phone started to buzz in my pocket, interrupting my thoughts. I figured it would be Elena, but when I looked at it Jeremy's name popped up instead. My heart started beating faster, and I wasn't sure whether or not I should read his text. I decided to read it, since a part of me knew I wanted to anyway.

_Hey, Bon. How's everything at home? _

I smiled in a bittersweet way. On hand, I was happy that he was texting me. On the other, he had no idea why he was even in Denver. I felt so bad that Elena had Damon compel him again, but what could I do? She wanted to him to be safe from all this and he was. He knew what was going on, and I'm sure he didn't mind being away from it.

Swallowing my pride, I decided to stop being stubborn and text him back.

_Everything's stressful, but we're all doing the best we can. How's Denver? _

My phone took less than a minute too buzz again.

_Denver's ok, I miss everyone though. What's going on? Is everything ok there?_

It took me a minute to process that question. Why in the world would he ask that? Of course everything here isn't ok, that's why they sent him away to begin with. Didn't tell they tell him that?

Fuck. Of course they didn't. Now I have to lie to him so he doesn't get too worried about us. I felt bad, but I made up some excuse about Katherine deciding to annoy the Salvatores and Elena again. He dropped the subject, so he must not have been too curious.

I brushed it off, since he didn't feel like talking, and packed my bag. A few minutes later, I was downstairs locking up, then walking out the door. The drive back wasn't too bad, just a lot more rain hitting the windshield. My annoyance was going down as I thought of Babydoll and keeping her company.

We just met tonight under some of the worst circumstances. But she seems really sweet, and she's very easy to talk to. Her past is filled with things that Stefan and Damon probably couldn't even relate to. Not saying her past was so much worse, but she went through things that were completely different. The Salvatores dealt with their mother passing away, and their father belittling Damon every chance he got. Babydoll had everything taken away from her and a lobotomy on top of that. She's been through hell and back, so maybe she's a good person to talk to about things.

When I got back to the boarding house, Stefan was in the living room brooding over a small glass of blood. He saw me and smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did earlier. I know it must've been a damn near impossible thing to do, but I had no idea who else to turn to." He said, giving me a hug.

I smiled and said, "It's not a problem at all. If anything, it's a nice break from everything going on around here."

He sat back down in the chair, then looked at me again. "I can tell you almost didn't want to come tonight. I'm sorry if I stressed you out even more."

For someone who had their humanity taken away and had to fight tooth and nail to get it back, Stefan was being surprisingly nice about everything. "Well, you've been a lot kinder compared to how you were when Klaus had you wrapped around his finger." I stopped talking and flailed a bit. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that all... I just meant that-"

Stefan cut me off with a laugh. "It's fine, Bonnie, I understand what you meant. I'm just sorry that you have to keep rushing to our defensive every time something goes wrong." His eyes looked sad, almost like he wanted to get up and hug me. Of course he didn't.

"Well, Elena's like a sister to me, and in a few weird ways, you're all my friends. And friends are supposed to help each other. So I guess it's in my job description to rush around." I tried saying it in a sarcastic way, but I was sure he could hear the annoyance in my voice.

I didn't want to stand around and feel even more awkward, so I turned to go up the stairs. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning, then. I'm going to go talk to Damon for a bit. Good night, Stefan." I smiled at him, relieved when he smiled back.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I suddenly felt tired. Pushing it aside, I walked up to Damon's door and knocked. It was open a little bit so I just walked in without waiting for him to answer.

Damon was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He looked over at me when I stepped in the room and smiled. "Bonnie." He said, sounding mischievous. "To what do I owe a second surprise appearance?" He titled his head for me to come sit on the bed.

I walked over and sat next to him, crossing my legs. "There's no reason, I just wanted to talk to you about something." I hesitated before telling him. After all, I didn't want to look like a love sick teenager. "I wanted to ask about Jeremy. What exactly did Elena make you say to him?"

His face went from playful to slightly annoyed, and I was starting to wonder if it was because of me. Before I could ask, he finally answered. "I didn't agree with her decision, which I think you should know before I say anything else. She made me tell him to stay with some family friends in Denver. She wanted him to forget about everything going on here, and to have a new life there."

My mood quickly went from tired and slightly annoyed to pissed off. I didn't like what I was hearing at all. I might not be happy with Jeremy, but there was no need to do that to him. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get my thoughts out. "Why the hell would Elena do something like that? Does she have any idea how stupid that was?"

I must've started to yell a little, since Damon looked surprised at how angry I was getting. "I know you're ticked that she sent him away, considering you had history and all-" He started to bring up our very brief relationship, but I cut him off.

"This isn't about what he did, Damon, this is serious." I said, getting heated. "Elena made you compel him to forget about everything that's happening right now. Meaning that he should forget that Klaus is after everyone Stefan knows. If Klaus and the others are coming after us, they're definitely coming after the people Elena cares about, too. Jeremy was already almost killed. Now she sent him away, just telling him to forget about everything here and have a new life. She just made him the easiest target out of all off us." I really wanted to stop everything from coming out of my mouth, but it seemed like it was too late for that now. Every feeling that I had about Jeremy getting sent away was magnified now that I knew what he was told. Damon looked a little afraid of me, but I didn't care. When I regained my composure a little, I looked at him again. "She didn't ensure his safety, she did the exact opposite. She basically gave him a huge death sentence. If the other Originals get to him before Stefan can work out whatever deal Klaus made... You know what'll happen to him."

Damon looked at me with wide eyes. I wasn't expecting him to listen to me, since he doesn't listen to me half the time anyway. But this was more than us butting heads over who had the best defense strategy. Elena put his life at risk because she wanted to keep her brother safe.

Sensing that he should probably say something, he finally spoke. "I swear she has some of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard. I can't believe I even agreed to do it." He put his face in his hands and sighed loudly. "The things I do to make her happy..." He trailed off, looking angry with himself.

Shaking my head, I said, "You and me both. But you didn't have to do it, Damon. She wasn't holding vervain up to you and forcing you to do anything. You could've said no to her." I glared at him, hoping he got the message that I was getting very annoyed with how much he was doing for Elena's benefit.

"I know I wasn't being forced, Bonnie, but she was trying to help Jeremy. If I'm going to stay on her good side and get the ball rolling on Stefan's revenge mission, I kind of have to keep her happy." He said, looking angry at me.

My jaw almost dropped and I had to resist the urge to start screaming at him. "Damon... You know Elena can be irrational. Whatever issue Stefan is having with Klaus, it stems from her being something he wants. Something Stefan isn't willing to hand over. We can't just let her make big decisions, especially when she doesn't even think about where she's going with them."

I could tell he was starting to get irritated with me. His icy blue eyes glared at me as he yelled, "I know that, Bonnie, but we can't get a damn thing done around here unless she's cooperative! I wasn't trying to deal with another temper tantrum because there was nothing she could do to help Stefan!"

"So you basically bend over backward to keep her happy, even when you know it's not smart to do so?" I didn't even realize we had both gotten up and were in each other's faces until I started yelling back at him. "I guess because she looks like Katherine you have to answer whenever she needs you for something, huh?"

He got closer to me before we spoke and put his hands on my face lightly. "Listen to me, judgy. I do not bend over backwards for anyone, nor do I go to her every single time she needs me. With Katherine it was different. Elena can't compel me, so I control my own actions. If you have a problem believing that, then I don't know what to tell you." He said quietly, with anger still lacing his voice.

I snorted. "Bullshit. Just because Elena can't compel you, it doesn't mean the same thing isn't happening again. You're acting like her little lap dog and you know it. You can't fool me, Damon. I'm not as naïve as you think I am." I said, tilting my head up at him. "And let me make one thing clear." I said, lowering my voice. "If I ever have an issue with you, you better believe I'm going to come right for you. So be prepared."

Glaring at him, I made my way to the door. Looking behind me, I said, "If you need my witchy services, which I'm sure you will, you know where to find me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be checking on Babydoll now. Good night, Damon." I raised an eyebrow at him and left, going down the hall to Babydoll's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey, guys! I know some people added this story to their favorites & alerts, so I wanted to say hi & thank you for checking it out! :) **

**My apologies for not updating in months. Things were kind of a mess for a while, and I lost my desire to write. But now I've gotten everything settled, and I've found some time between homework to start writing again. :) This chapter is also pretty short, and from Babydoll's POV. I wanted to give a little teaser of where I'm going to go with her in this story, as well as have her interact with Katherine a bit. I'm also working on the next chapter, & you'll see a lot more interaction between her & Bonnie in these next few chapters. I hope you guys like it! :)**

Chapter Eight

I lie in bed, tossing over for what seemed like the fiftieth time in a row. For some reason I couldn't get comfortable. The bed was very comfortable and the room was nice. I just had this weird feeling. It was almost like I needed to be on guard for something.

Sure enough, I began to hear soft movements after a few seconds. Someone was walking around the hallway. Footsteps stopped in front of the door, and it clicked open softly. There was a silhouette of a girl with long curly hair leaned against the frame. Her fingernails rapped along the side of the wall as she giggled softly.

"I take it you're the latest visitor to the Salvatore house. Babydoll, I'm guessing?" She stepped into the room before I had a chance to respond. The smirk on her face told me that's my brain started to go into panic mode.

I looked at her, not really knowing what to say. Didn't I just see her earlier, when I met everyone else? She was the brunette who was angry with Damon... Elena. Yeah, she looks just like Elena, except I'm pretty sure she had straight hair...

Sensing my confusion, she giggled again. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not her." She sat down on the edge of the bed, causing me to tense up. "The name's Katherine. I'm family."

"Family?" I asked, not even sure if I wanted to know the answer. "Are you two twins?" That was probably the dumbest question I could've asked, but I was too nervous to think of anything better. I was also sensed coldness coming from her.

"Once again, that's a no." She twirled her hair around her finger before examining it. Looking for split ends, probably. "I'm... Her ancestor. Elena's my doppelganger. She's the splitting image of me, courtesy of an annoying deal made years before I was born, but I'll spare you all the details. After what you've just been through, I'm sure you're not interested in my life story."

Thankfully, my fear was giving way to confusion. So she was related to Elena. I had no idea what a doppelganger was, but given her tone, I'd suggest it could either be a good thing or a bad thing. That still didn't explain what she was in here for.

"So... What brings you to my room?" I asked carefully, not wanting to annoy her. She seemed like she had a bit of a mean streak.

"Well," She started, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm here because Bonnie mentioned to Stefan that she was going to stay with you. Of course, I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. When I asked about you, she got a bit defensive and said you were none of my business."

Okay... "I can see why you're so curious about me, considering it would seem impossible to get out my position, but I don't see why she'd say that. Bonnie's a nice girl. Judging what she's done for me, I don't think she'd be outright mean to anyone."

"She's sweet, but has a bitchy streak when you catch her on the wrong day. Judging by the conversation I heard on the way over here, it's turned into one of those nights. Typical for witches." Turning to me, she smiled. "But you seem like a really nice girl. You're pretty, too. Maybe we can get to know each other a bit, and maybe become friends." Katherine touched my arm, and was looking at me intently. Panic mode began to start up again. I steeled myself for whatever she was about to do.

"Look, I don't know you, and from the sound of things, I'm not sure I want to." I tried taking her hand off me, but it was ice cold. I also got a bad feeling from her. She moved her hand to stroke my face instead.

Not even thinking about what I was doing, I smacked her hand away. She retreated a bit before leaning towards me again.

"Babydoll, what are you doing? I just want to talk." The smirk reappeared on her face as she started to lunge at me.

Using whatever strength I managed to muster up, I lunged forward and crashed into her. We both fell to the floor. Katherine tried to get the upper hand, but I pushed her away from me. I got off the floor and started to tell her to leave, but she was surprisingly faster. Her eyes darkened, and veins appeared under them. Her mouth opened in a hiss, revealing two sharp teeth.

I could feel my eyes widen with fear and shock. "What the hell..."

Before I could finish my sentence, she lunged at me again. Suddenly she was flung across the room by some invisible force. When she got up, she glared in the direction of the door. I turned to see what she was looking at when I saw Bonnie enter the room.

"I thought I told you not to mess with her." She said, holding Katherine's gaze. "I said she was none of your business, but clearly listening isn't a strong point to anyone in this house but Stefan."

Katherine pulled herself off the floor and smoothed her clothes over. "Easy there, Bennett. What's got your thong in a knot? I just wanted to say hi."

"For what? Babydoll has nothing to do with anything going on, and she's not going to do anything to help you."

Bonnie walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Scoffing, Katherine spoke up again. "Oh yeah, just coddle her like she didn't start it."

This time I turned and gave her a dirty look. "I wouldn't have felt the need to start anything if I didn't feel threatened. What do you need to get to know me for? For all you know, I could have nothing to offer you."

That must've annoyed her more, because she glared back at me. "Look, I just wanted to see why Bonnie insisted on hiding you away. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games right now, Katherine. What the hell do you want with Babydoll?" Bonnie asked, clearly trying to remain calm.

Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'll talk to you about it when you're not so angry. Thanks to stupid Klaus, I can now suffer from your witchy migraines." Walking to the door, she turned back around to look at me again. "Sorry I made you feel threatened. I guess I don't always come off so friendly." With that statement, she finally left.

I turned back to Bonnie and asked, "Is she always like this?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to update. I've been SUPER busy with school and work, and between the two I haven't had any time to write. Thankfully classes are done and I am back, at least until school starts back up again. **

**This chapter is fairly short, with not a lot of development, but I plan to have more in the next chapter or so. **

Chapter Nine

Bonnie put her arm around my shoulder and we sat back down on the bed. Rolling her eyes, she said, "That's Katherine for you. She was a threat when we first met her, and there have been occasional slip-ups, but she's been behaving a little bit better."

"If that's considered better, I'd hate to be around when she slips up again." I said, trying to mask my concern.

I was still really nervous, but I didn't want her to worry too much about me. That was pointless, since she seemed to notice I was having trouble sleeping again. At first I had no problem falling asleep, but now it was just weird. I guess it was a combination of reality setting in and being in a completely different place with people I'd just met. It was all just so strange, yet oddly comforting.

As if noticing I was deep in thought, Bonnie's smile fell. "Hey," She said, putting a comforting hand on my back. "Don't worry about Katherine. If she gives you anymore trouble, I have no problem taking care of her."

"Should I be worried about her?" I almost didn't want to flat out ask, but I figured I should if she was a threat to me. "And what the hell is she, anyway? She had fangs, and her eyes looked so..." I trailed off, shuddering a little.

Bonnie sighed. She seemed to be weighing her options before she spoke, which told me I should probably be worried. "Well... You know I'm a witch." She looked at me apprehensively.

"Is she a witch too? I've never seen any normal person do that thing with their eyes before."

"No," She said, shaking her head. "Have you ever heard of vampires?"

My eyes widened again. I had heard of vampires, and even read a few novels before going to Lennox House, so I was aware of what they were. "Yes... But they're not real are they? They can't be. They're just the stuff of fiction..." Looking at Bonnie's sad expression, it dawned on me that she was in fact telling the truth. She would've never been able to do what she did earlier if she didn't possess some kind of magical ability. "Okay… Reading about it is one thing…" I started, not even sure if I could form a whole sentence. "They're not supposed to actually exist." Shaking my head, I slowly turned to look at her. "Right?"

Bonnie's face became pained, as if she was still in disbelief herself.

"That's what I always thought," She said. "They're not supposed to exist, because they're fictional. Yet when the Salvatores came back to Mystic Falls… All of that changed." Her face suddenly became sad again. "I used to think nothing bad could happen here, that it was just a sleepy town. Then I find out there's so much more to this place than just endless history lessons."

"I still don't understand… How is any of this even possible?"

"It's a long story, one that I'll have to tell you another time. You've already been through a ton today and I don't want to overwhelm you even more." Bonnie smiled again and touched my hand.

There were still so many questions I had, but I could always get my answers later. Besides, I wanted to learn more about her. She was so mysterious to me, even though she tried telling me as much as I wanted to know. Call it cheesy, but I wanted to know more about the person who saved me.

"What about you, Bonnie? How did you feel when you found out that you're a witch? I know that had to come as a serious shock to you."

"When I found out... I was sixteen. " Bonnie said, laughing softly. "When my grams first told me I was a witch, I simply thought she was drunk. Any time she mentioned it, she'd be drinking. Then there was one night where she told me that I was truly something special. Something that could be of great help to Mystic Falls." She sighed. "I never thought much of it until the Salvatores came back to town. Then everything I knew just got flipped upside down."

"Wow," I said again, still in shock and utter disbelief. "So... What about the Salvatores? I'm guessing you mean Stefan and Damon?"

She nodded. "They're both vampires, courtesy of Katherine herself. They were turned in 1864. They were also living here in Mystic Falls long before we were, but were forced to take off. It wasn't until over a year ago that they came back." Bonnie looked a little melancholy.

This new information added to my growing list of questions. "Why did Katherine turn them into vampires? And why did they have to leave Mystic Falls? Why did they come back?" I tried to stop myself from asking anymore. It was like once I got started, I couldn't stop. I just hoped she wouldn't get annoyed with me.

Instead, she giggled. "It's quite complicated, actually." She shifted and sat cross legged on the bed. "Stefan and Damon were just two brothers peacefully living in Mystic Falls. One day, Katherine comes along. Over time, both of them fell in love with her. Eventually, they realized she was a vampire. It wasn't enough to scare them away, but it was enough to get them both killed. Luckily they died with her blood in their system, so they fled after realizing what happened to them."

"So they've been wandering around together for over a hundred years?" I asked, even more unsure of how I should feel about Katherine than before.

Shaking her head, she said, "Unfortunately, no. While they were human and trying to court her, they became jealous of each other. They couldn't deal with knowing that she couldn't choose between the two of them. Even after all these years, there's still a lot tension between them. It doesn't help that it's come back in the form of Elena, who I'm sure you know is the splitting image of Katherine."

I nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was her at first, until I noticed Katherine has curly hair." We both giggled at what seemed to be the only different between the two. "She mentioned that Elena was her doppelganger. Then there was something about a deal made long before she was born." It was all so confusing to me. I didn't almost didn't know which way was up anymore.

"Elena... She is a doppelganger." She paused, looking down at her nails. "Katherine herself is a doppelganger as well. It's a very long story." Giggling again, she continued. "The Petrova line, her original last name, is apparently prone to them. They come around once every thousand years or so. She was being targeted by older and stronger vampires. Somewhere during that time, she managed to have a baby. Her family was extremely disappointed, since she wasn't married and the father wasn't in the picture. As soon as the baby was born, they took it away. Katherine never even got to see its face."

"Oh my God... I couldn't even imagine what that must have been like for her."

"It was really tough for her, but somehow she pulled through. She knew a girl named Rose. Rose was a vampire. I'm guessing Rose fed her some of her blood, because Katherine killed herself shortly after having her child. Since she had the blood in her system, she came back as a vampire. It wasn't enough to throw the other vampires off her trail, though. She's been running from them ever since."

Hearing all this made me a little bit of sympathy for Katherine. She'd obviously been through so much in her short life – her short human life – so it made sense that she came off threatening. "I take it she's the mean girl of the group?" I asked, just to confirm my thoughts.

Bonnie laughed and her green eyes danced with amusement. "You could say that. I guess after all that running, she just became selfish. The only person she looks out for is herself. Stefan and Damon… I think they were almost like toys to her. She never did take what she did to them seriously. No one even knows whether she actually loved them or not. I don't even think she knows."

"Wow. So Katherine is a vampire, the Salvatores are vampires, and Elena is the relative of Katherine, who looks just like her because of a curse." I laughed, almost feeling a bit delirious. "I thought my life was insane…"

Sighing, she said, "Look, I know it's a whole lot to take in. I'm sorry that I had to overload you, especially after all that's happened. To be honest, I should've told you sooner. It's not like you wouldn't have found out anyway." She giggled slightly. "Quite frankly, I'd much rather be telling you about them, than having you find out by seeing them drink blood or something."

As much as the thought creeped me out, I found myself giggling along with her. "Yeah, that would be shocking. Although now that I know what they are, I think it would be still be a little gross."

I watched as Bonnie turned towards me again, feeling the warmth of her arms wrapping around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around her waist.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Words can't express how grateful I am for what you did."

I started to choke up and I was hoping she wouldn't notice. I was fairly surprised when I heard her sniffle a little.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad that I was able to do anything." It almost sounded like she was on the verge of holding back tears herself. "Remember, if you need anything, I'm just down the hall near Stefan's room."

As we pulled away from each other, I let out of a half-hearted giggle. "Yeah, maybe it's time we actually got around to sleep this time. It's been quite a night."

"I couldn't agree more. Goodnight."

We smiled at each other and I watched as she turned out the light before closing the door.

I didn't know very much about her, but somehow I could tell that we were going to be good friends.

I finally got under the covers and turned to my side, shutting off the bedside lamp. Clutching my stuffed rabbit next to me, I gave it a kiss for my sister.

Rachel was such a sweetheart and I kick myself every night for not being able to save her. Some people blame me for her murder, and sometimes I believe them. With the way things went, it almost felt like I did do it. I never wished harm or bad intentions on someone, but I hoped that Duncan's life would become miserable.

Turning my cheek to the side, thousands of thoughts came rushing to my head at once. It was overwhelming, since I can't remember the last time I thought of anything. I'm surprised I even remembered anything about myself. Bonnie must be a really powerful witch to do what she did. After all, it was virtually impossible to do what she did.

My thoughts slowly went to Sweet Pea and I wondered how we even arrived here. I know she had to have stolen a car, because there's no way we could've gotten here on foot. There's also no way she could've left town by now, since I'm not even sure she had enough money to get us food.

Despite all the questions running through my mind, I was beginning to drift off. I thought I would have trouble sleeping, because all of my memories suddenly coming back, but it was surprisingly easy.

Before I knew it, I was off in dreamland, or so I thought.

To me, it looked like I was right back at Lennox House.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! First and foremost, I would like to apologize profusely for having not updated in quite some time. Between school, work, and writing for my school's newspaper, I haven't had much time to work on my personal writing. It unfortunately left me tapped out for a while on ideas that I wanted for this story, so it took a bit to get back to brainstorming. I will try my absolute hardest to update more frequently (I'm currently working on Chapter 11, which will have more action in it and will be longer. I just wanted to give a bit more of Babydoll's background, and introduce Caroline into the story.). I also would like to both say hello and thank my new readers for favoriting and following my story. :)**

Chapter Ten

I really didn't want to leave Babydoll alone after everything that's happened, but I really needed to get some sleep, and I didn't want to hover.

Normally hovering around people was what I did best, but tonight it was just making me really tired. I would try to pull it together in the morning, doing my best to tackle both Babydoll and whatever's going on with Klaus, but as of right now, I just wanted to be under some warm blankets.

Turning on the light in my room, I was pleasantly surprised to see that my bag was on the bed. I thought I had left in Damon's room.

There was a note on it. I picked up and turned on the bedside lamp, before turning the main off and sitting down.

Opening the note, I read the neat handwriting.

_I thought you would want this in your room. I didn't look through it or anything. _

_ I also apologize for what happened tonight. I was wrong for getting upset with you._

_ See you in the morning._

_ D_

If anyone would've told me two weeks ago that Damon Salvatore would not only return something to me intact, but leave a note with an apology on it, I would've laughed hysterically. Damon is so not the type to apologize for his actions. He'd much rather blame others. Or so I thought, anyway.

It was weird, but I felt like Damon was changing. He was no longer the selfish jerk who killed people and abused my best friend. He was becoming someone different, someone much nicer. I can't say I wasn't welcoming it.

I also can't say I was the only one welcoming it.

Elena seemed to really like this change as well, seeing as how she always finds a way to throw herself at him whenever she needs something. We all thought she was in love with Stefan, but after the whole ordeal with Klaus, who even knows anymore?

Pushing any thoughts of Elena from my mind, I look at Damon's note again. Before I can help it, I feel a smile forming on my face. I didn't think I'd smile at anything he did since I saw him dancing with those girls at the decade dance.

Maybe we were actually becoming friends.

I could also see past his decision to send Jeremy away, even if it did make me angry. I thought we would be able to have a chance to talk about what happened. I wanted closure, not all this awkwardness. I guess that's asking for too much.

Babydoll's sudden appearance in Mystic Falls was a nice change from all these thoughts. I just met her today, but after what I did for her, I had the feeling we would become good friends.

I was still so amazed that I could even help her at all. I didn't know I could use magic to reverse something as big as a lobotomy, let alone give her all of her memories back.

As amazing as all of that was, I can admit that I was also starting to feel bad. Most of the more recent memories she's had have not been good ones. I can only imagine how she must feel having to deal with them again. I feel like it's almost like reliving all of it. That's one thing I don't want to put her through.

Unfortunately, that's the downside to magic. Even when it does the greatest thing, it can still leave you with the worse effects.

Case in point, the whole situation I went through with Jeremy. I brought him back from the dead, but that gave him powers to communicate with ghosts. More specifically, the ghost of his ex-girlfriend, the one he cheated on me with.

Since becoming a witch, I've known that magic has its negative side, but I never knew how much it could change relationships. You would think I did, considering what happened with my parents' marriage, but of course I was naïve at the time. Now that I know what magic is capable of, I try to use it sparingly these days. Of course there's always someone who needs it for something.

Babydoll, on the other hand, seems completely different. She seems like the type that genuinely values her friendships with others, and doesn't let trivial matters get in the way. I know she's going to need help not only adjusting to a completely different place, but a completely different world entirely. Maybe I can continue to help her out. Quite frankly, I'd much rather help her out than deal with Elena's drama.

Maybe in the morning, Babydoll and I can sit out in the backyard, or go for a walk and just talk about things.

After I put my bag down on the floor, I folded the note and placed it on the nightstand. I kicked my shoes off and got under the covers, turning off the lamp. Only the light from the moon illuminated the room. It left me feeling really peaceful, which was nice. I hadn't felt anything near peace for quite some time.

I only hoped that Babydoll was feeling at least some kind of peace herself.

The next morning, I woke up to a door slamming.

I got out of bed and opened the door, wondering if I would run into Stefan or Damon.

Two seconds later, Stefan opened his door and shot me an apologetic look.

"What's going on?" I mouthed, not wanting to make noise in case Katherine was still here. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Elena." He mouthed back. "She's upset about Katherine being here last night."

I figured that's what was going on. Stefan must have told her about our conversation. I'm only hoping that Katherine didn't tell her about kissing Stefan, or me shrugging it off. I could guarantee she would rip my head off for that, even though she's not even with Stefan anymore.

Nodding, I walked towards Babydoll's room and softly knocked on the door.

"It's me, Bonnie. Can I come in?"

It seems like I didn't even have to ask, since the door opened fairly quickly. Babydoll was up and smiling. Her grey dress was pleated and reached the top of her knees. Her blonde hair was still in pigtails. The only difference between now and last night was that her brown eyes had a little more life in them.

Smiling, I asked, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled back at me, and we went to sit on the bed.

"I'm feeling alright, much better than I was earlier." Her smile faded and she turned to look out the window. "I had a dream about Lennox House last night. Except it didn't feel like a dream. It was very surreal."

Uh oh. I had a feeling this would happen, although I'd hoped that it wouldn't. "Baby… I'm so sorry… I know that when I did the spell, there were going to be lots of bad memories rushing back-" I started to apologize, but she cut me off.

"Bonnie, please do not be sorry for doing what you did. I'm extremely grateful. Being in that state… It was torture." Her eyes began to glaze over and she sighed. "When Damon mentioned compelling people last night, he said that at least people who were compelled had free will. I don't know what compelling is or what it does, but the free will point stood out to me."

I did remember Damon making that comparison last night, and I wanted to smack him upside the head for. Not only was it very insensitive, but it was also inaccurate. He of all people should've known that. I decided not to say any of this out loud, at least not yet, because it didn't feel like the right thing to do at the moment. So I just held her hand and listened.

"When I was lobotomized… My brain shut itself off. Well, mostly anyway…" She started, her voice getting lower. "While I couldn't do anything, speak to anyone or even feel anyone, I could still hear. I could still see, although it was hazy. I could still think, but only in bits and pieces. I only remember Sweet Pea getting me out and bringing me here because it was mentioned a lot. I wasn't aware of anything that was happening. I just heard her voice and latched onto it because I knew it was safe to."

I noticed out the corner of my eye that Elena was standing in the doorway, just watching us talk. I sent a small wave in her direction, but kept my focus on Babydoll.

"But last night… It felt like my dreams were trying to make me feel unsafe again." Her eyes started to shine, and I could tell she was holding back tears.

Elena moved from the doorway and sat down on the other side of Baby. She started to flinch, thinking it was Katherine, but relaxed when she saw Elena's straightened hair. Elena joined me in putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Baby, you don't have to hold anything back." I said, hoping that would be comforting.

Sniffling, she said, "It just makes me so angry. He was such a monster and didn't deserve to be in charge of us. The only reason he wanted me to be lobotomized in the first place was to… He just wanted a living doll to play with…" Her angry sniffles gave way to quiet sobs.

Caroline had come in the room, phone in hand, no doubt looking for Elena. I didn't even hear her come in. She must've seen us when she came in, and decided not to say anything out of respect. She was on the verge of tears and I could tell she wanted to hug Baby, but she hadn't met her yet. We both shared an understanding look.

"Shhh… It's okay, Babydoll." Elena said. "Well, that's not okay obviously, but it's okay now. What happened to you… It wasn't your fault. You didn't deserve any of that."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Caroline entering the room.

"Hi… I'm Caroline, Bonnie and Elena's friend." She started off. "I just want you to know that if you need to talk to anyone about anything, I'm here. You're safe with us, especially with Bonnie keeping watch over you."

Babydoll looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Caroline. I'm Babydoll." She held out her hand for her to shake, and Caroline accepted.

Suddenly I heard Damon's voice yelling from down the hall, by Stefan's room.

"Yeah well, that stopped becoming my problem when you decided to go off the deep end!" His reverberated through the hallway, and both Elena and I stood up. I have no idea what's going on, but I know it must be really bad if he and Stefan are fighting with each other.


End file.
